bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Calum Worthy
) |years = 2001–present |occupation = Actor, Singer, Dancer |role = Victor}} Calum David Webster Worthy (born January 28, 1991) is a Canadian actor, singer, and dancer. He was born in Victoria, British Columbia. Calum has been performing on stage since the age of five. He previously starred as Dez Wade on the Disney Channel original series, Austin & Ally. He also has, according to a Laura and Calum Interview, done a movie with Anna Kendrick which has been set to release in early 2013. He has been playing the piano since he was 4 years old and played tenor saxophone in middle and high school bands. He also starred in Bizaardvark. The announcement was made on Disney Channel's PR account throughout social media. Filmography Links *Calum on Wikipedia. *Calum Worthy on Internet Movie Database. *Calum's Twitter Trivia *Even though Calum works in the United States, he has both Canadian and British Citizenship. (He lives in Canada and in LA). *He is the oldest cast member out of the 4 main cast members. *He is the tallest of all four of his cast members on the show but Ross Lynch has nearly caught up. *He had an imaginary friend called "Pete The Ostrich" until he was 4. *His favorite actor is Tom Hanks. *His favorite movie is "Forrest Gump". *He attends a university online when he is on set. *He has been playing piano since age 4. *He won the Canadian National Young Composer’s Award for Piano when he was only 11 years old. *His favorite color is blue. *He is an only child. (He's also the only one in the cast who is). *It is revealed in "The Coppertop Flop Show: S'Up With Debby Ryan, Part 1" that Debby Ryan is his celebrity crush. *He can REALLY sing and has taken voice lessons since he was in elementary school. *He was in an all-boys tap group and has had years of dance lessons. *When he was 4, he decided he wanted to act after seeing Macaulay Culkin in Home Alone. *His favorite Christmas movie is Home Alone. *He has done more than 60 different film and TV projects and has worked in Canada, USA, UK, Australia, and Singapore. *He's won 3 major awards as a leading actor: 2 Young Artist Awards and 1 Leo Award (Canada). *He has a twitter account. *One word each main cast member would describe him as is hilarious (Raini), redhead (Laura) and amazing (Ross). *One of his must-have snacks while on set is coffee. *He loves kale salad. *His mother's name is Sandy. His Dad's name is David. *According to the rest of the cast, Calum says "umm hmm" a lot. *He went to Tampa, Florida for a Radio Disney event. *He was scared to get in a car with Ross driving. *He is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" campaign. *His dressing room is in room 64. *He saw "Oz: The Great and Powerful." *In an interview, he said that he likes to drink coffee while on set. *In reality, he is quiet. *He prefers veggie burgers over cheese burgers. *He prefers city life over country life. *Often, Disney will get him to give the scoop on the latest movies (ex. John Carter, Iron Man 3, etc.) *Calum made his screen debut as a guest in Night Visions. *Calum has been to 8 US states- including the state of Florida; he visited Miami for one night- and he hopes to visit more. *He believes that he is too pale to live in Miami. *His favorite Halloween candy is candy corn. *He cries a little when he laughs. *He used to walk on his toes. *In an interview, he revealed that the song stuck in his head is Jingle Bells. *He performed in a short movie The Valentines along with Emily Tennant from Mr. Young. *He's addicted to chips and salsa. *He has 2 middle names - Calum David Webster Worthy. *One person he would like to meet is the future him. *In a live stream, he mentioned Teen Beach Movie, which Ross is starring in.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1w-bo0igy8 *He has a short TV show on Disney, The Coppertop Flop Show. *His 5 favorite things that are red are fire, ketchup, Mars, Debby Ryan's hair, and his hair. *He likes tap dancing and dubstep. *He said that if he would have an actor to play himself in a movie, it would be Rupert Grint. *He actually plays the saxophone. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Guest cast Category:Special appearances Category:A-Z Category:Bizaardvark Category:Cast & Crew Category:Guest Cast Category:2016